


Figure

by SpiderCakes



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Skating, Implied Peter/Quentin, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Infidelity, M/M, Mob Boss Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 03:17:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21487468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderCakes/pseuds/SpiderCakes
Summary: Its an accident that Tony was even near that rink to begin with but the person on the ice catches his attention. Hard not to when he moves so gracefully. He also knows the kid clues in to his watching at some point and Tony swears he gets better, making sure he’s putting on a good show and it has Tony leaning forward in interest.When he finishes moving through his routine he skates over. “I haven’t seen you here before,” he says, pushing his light brown hair out of his face.Yeah, Tony’s a goner.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 335
Collections: Marvel Mafia AUs, Marvel(ous)Universe





	Figure

**Author's Note:**

> Might write some more of this, we'll see!
> 
> Warning for some references to abuse (not between the main pairing) and infidelity.

Its an accident that Tony was even _near_ that rink to begin with but the person on the ice catches his attention. Hard not to when he moves so gracefully and Tony has never given a single shit about figure skating, always felt a bit too delicate for him all things considered, but he stops to watch anyway. Its clear that the kid is good, exceptional maybe though Tony doesn’t know enough to say. But he suspects it takes a lot of skill to be able to spin around like that and land on his feet when he does jumps. Tony can’t even skate let alone do it backwards at top speeds, jump, spin around a few times in the air, and land on his feet.

He also knows the kid clues in to his watching at some point and Tony swears he gets better, making sure he’s putting on a good show and it has Tony leaning forward in interest. Eventually he finishes moving through his routine, he’s gone through the same dance a few times only changing small bits here and there, before he skates over. “I haven’t seen you here before,” he says, pushing his light brown hair out of his face.

Yeah, Tony’s a goner. “Never really out this way,” he says. “You’re pretty good. Not that I really know anything about figure skating,” he adds. Seems unfair to judge a skill he doesn’t actually know much about.

The kid looks down and shrugs, “I’m only the fourth best in the world,” he says and if not for the way he said it Tony would have assumed it was a brag disguised as self depreciation. Its not, he can see the disappointment and frustration there and Tony wants to reach out and wipe that disappointment away.

“Pretty damn impressive from where I’m standing,” he says and he means it too, which surprises him. Normally he either deals with the best or he doesn’t, fourth doesn’t usually cut it for him but something about the kid endears him to Tony.

“Could be better,” the kid mumbles, still looking at the ice and that just breaks Tony’s heart.

“Come here,” he tells the kid, beckoning him closer and he’s a little surprised when he goes. Naive, Tony tells himself, but that works for him. He leans right up against the half wall separating the rink from the rest of the world and Tony has _got_ to find a way to keep this one. “You know you’re beautiful right? Graceful and elegant and apparently wildly talented. You should be more proud of that,” he says and the kid _glows_.

“I’m okay,” he says, blush spreading across his cheeks as he smiles a little.

Tony settles a hand on the kid’s forearm. “Kid, you’re better than ‘okay,’ even I can see that and I don’t know shit about figure skating.”

He’s sure he would have gotten a response from the kid but some asshole feels the need to interrupt their moment. “Peter! The fuck are you doing? Get your ass back on the ice and fucking practice,” someone shouts across the rink. Tony looks across and decides he hates the guy on sight on principal, but also because of the way Peter startles and lets out a soft ‘oh!’ before he gives Tony an apologetic look and skates off. Its not until he’s turned around that Tony notices the ring on his left hand.

*

Peter loves to skate, he’s _always_ loved skating but sometimes doing it competitively gets exhausting. Its not like there’s money in it and after the cost of his outfits and skates usually he’s left more than broke, which inevitably leads to a fight with Quent, which inevitably makes him skate _worse_, and that leads to another fight with Quent. God, it feels like everything he does leads to a fight with him and Peter knows he should be more grateful for Quent’s support but sometimes he wishes they could just be happy the way they used to be. Things were good in the beginning and he’s not sure when they went to shit.

So maybe that’s why he does what he does when Tony shows up and _god_ he’s so pretty. That’d been what drew Peter to him to begin with, those pretty brown eyes, but the praise, encouragement, and seeming awe at his skating is what draws him back. It feels like he came out of nowhere though he kind of did, Peter guesses, and it should have felt more odd to him for a random stranger to compliment him the first time they met like Tony did. But it didn’t and maybe that’s because Tony’s so charismatic, nearly oozing a level of confidence in his actions that Peter envies. Its also attractive even if Peter kind of feels bad admitting that.

He’s leaning against the edge of the rink and he _knows_ that Tony’s interest is hardly innocent with the way his hand lingers on Peter’s forearm but it gives him a little thrill, the way Tony looks at him. The way he touches him. “You’re looking better than normal today,” Tony tells him and Peter knows he’s been looking into figure skating. He’s learned some terminology and he almost uses it correctly. And he takes the corrections with way more grace than _Quent_.

Peter feels himself blush some. “I’m doing pretty good. I changed a couple things in my routine so I think it works a little better,” he says. He’s just glad they get to choose their own music now because he’s tired of all the boring crap he’s had to work with until a couple years ago.

Tony nods, fingers trailing up and down his forearm. “Hmm. Can’t say I’m picky about what you do when you look like that,” Tony tells him, eyes soft as he gives Peter a once over. He knows he doesn’t even look good either, he got up at like five in the morning and he’s been on the ice for hours. Like anything athletic skating works up a sweat so he _knows_ he doesn’t look good. But he likes that Tony thinks he does.

He reaches out and settles a hand on Tony’s forearm and its the first time he’s initiated contact and the flush of adrenaline he feels is so worth it when Quent shows up. “Will you stop fucking socializing and do your fucking routine? No wonder it looks like shit,” he snaps and Peter jolts away. Tony grabs him though, holding him there but its not harsh.

“Hey, you know you deserve someone who treats you better than that, right? Someone who sees how special you are?” he says. He can see the anger on Tony’s face straining behind the concern and he knows Tony doesn’t like Quent much.

“He’s fine,” Peter says even though he knows he isn’t. May doesn’t like him either and she’s stopped being shy about saying it.

“Baby,” Tony says and Peter _swears_ he melts at that, “no one who talks to you that way is _fine_. You’re the fourth best at something in the world, what the hell does _he_ have to offer?” he asks.

“Peter, get the fuck _back_ on the ice. Christ,” Quent snaps, shaking his head at Peter. He sighs, pulling himself away from Tony and going back to his routine. Normally he mostly ignores the way Quent yells about his mistakes, the small screw ups he makes because it gets exhausting to care but today he’s just _mad_ about it.

By the time he’s made his way through his routine a third time he’s had enough and he drops what he’s doing and skates over to Quent, irritated. “Would you shut up?” he snaps. “I’m trying to skate here and you won’t just _let_ me.”

“Then stop making stupid mistakes,” Quent snaps back.

Peter, for the first time in a long time, sees red. “Oh whatever Quent. I’m the fourth best at something in the world, what the hell do you have to offer?” he snaps, throwing Tony’s words at him and he knows its a mistake immediately.

Quent steps forward and shoves him and its not exactly hard to lose balance in skates when you’re not expecting to be pushed. Peter slips as he tries and fails to correct his balance and lands on his ass. “Fourth best my ass, you can’t even catch yourself when you slip,” Quent tells him, looming over him. Peter glares up at him, jaw set as he picks himself up from the ice.

“Whatever,” he mumbles, skating off before the tears start to fall.

*

Natasha thinks his obsession is ridiculous but Natasha can eat it. The look on Peter’s face when he sees him in the morning is worth his effort, not that he’s really doing much. Not that he wouldn’t do more, if given the chance. Today Peter skates over to him as soon as he sees him and Tony swears that he can _see_ the way he’s starved for attention. Fucking prick of a husband, Tony would never treat Peter like that. He wouldn’t treat _anyone_ like that and its not exactly as if he’s up and up on morals. Doesn’t mix well with his business, but he’s also no abuser. “Hey sweetheart,” he says as Peter approaches him.

Peter smiles so pretty as he presses almost into Tony’s space, eyes bright today, nearly feverish. He settles a hand on Peter’s forearm and it seems to take the edge off of the feverishness a little. “I have a present for you,” he says and lifts the box he’d carried in. Peter takes it almost gingerly, looking down at it with wide eyes.

“You didn’t need to-” he starts but Tony cuts him off.

“Oh I know that. You’ll find I only do things that I want to do, and you deserve it,” Tony tells him. The small bit of praise perks Peter up a little as he bites his lip, still apprehensive. “Why don’t you see what it is before you make judgements, hmm?”

Peter makes a small noise of contemplation but opens the box anyway, eyes going wide when he sees what’s inside. Tony happens to know judges give points for costume, knowledge gathered from Natasha and he had no idea his sister even _liked_ figure skating but apparently she thinks of it as ballet on ice and he has first hand knowledge of how much she likes that even if he’d rather not. Point is Peter isn’t exactly swimming in money and consistently gets docked points for it, a real fuck you to anyone who’s poor who tries to do that particular sport Tony guesses. But there’s no denying that the outfit Tony got him is pretty, up to whatever arbitrary standard judges use according to Natasha and he trusts her opinion.

The look on Peter’s face confirms it. “Oh my god,” he says, pulling the pretty red outfit from its box. Its not Peter’s usual color, he tends to prefer pale pinks but Tony likes red and he figured he’d indulge himself a little, put Peter in something he wants to see. “I can’t- I couldn’t- this is _expensive_,” he says finally and Tony figures he’d know the cost better than Tony would.

“Doesn’t matter much to me, I’ve got money,” Tony says casually but its clear Peter is hung up on it.

“Tony, this is... it’s...”

“Beautiful, like you,” Tony tells him.

“Its a lot,” Peter says, gazing at the outfit almost sadly.

He lays a hand over Peter’s. “Not to me. Now you can’t get docked points for not wearing whatever it is judges are looking for.”

Peter frowns, “this is... well, its perfect but if you don’t know that how’d you manage to pick it? Unless you have weirdly accurate taste,” Peter says, giving the outfit another look.

Tony laughs, “my little sister knows a surprising amount about figure skating. Had no idea until I mentioned you,” he says. “She found the outfit, I picked the color.”

Peter bites his lip again, looking down at the outfit. “Really?” he asks, excited. Tony nods and Peter lets out a happy squee and _there’s_ the reaction Tony was hoping for. “Oh my god _thank_ you!” he says excitedly as he skates off at top speeds. Tony watches for a good couple hours as Peter skates around in the outfit, admiring the way the dark red looks against his pale skin. He notices that Peter’s shitty husband doesn’t show up but he doesn’t really think much of it on account of Peter is clearly happier without him.

*

He can’t _believe_ he’s so lucky. Something tells him that maybe Tony is too good to be true with his good looks, apparently wealth, and endless string of praise but Peter _likes_ feeling wanted. He’s missed that feeling having been without it for what seems like forever. May can only do so much to combat all of Quent’s negativity and he doesn’t see her very often anymore.

So he tries to make sure he’s extra good, concentrating harder on doing the moves right and he feels like its getting better. He feels better anyway, more confident in something that’s not homemade and clearly cheap next to his competitors. Tony clearly likes watching him in it too, and he’s taken to sitting on the benches now that Quent’s disappeared. Tony had asked about it yesterday but its normal for him to take off for a couple days or a couple weeks at a time. Peter knows he does it to make him upset, to beg for him to come back but he’s finding his Quentin free life pretty good actually. Its peaceful, _pleasant_.

When he’s done he skates over to Tony, making his way off the rink feeling exhausted but satisfied. “Come here,” Tony tells him and Peter bites his lip, considering how forward he wants to be. For a moment he thinks maybe he won’t do what he wants to, what he’s wanted to do for the last month and a half but halfway there he decides fuck it.

And the _look_ on Tony’s face when he sits in his lap is so worth it. He looks delighted and Peter feels special as Tony wraps his arms around him. Peter cuddles up close, liking the feeling of Tony’s hand settled on his thigh. “Yeah?” he asks, smiling softly.

Tony looks him over, lips quirking up a little as a bit of soft fondness leaks out. “Want to come home with me?” he asks and frowns a little like he’s surprised by his own words.

“I’d have to get my stuff,” Peter says, wrinkling his nose a little and Tony squeezes his thigh.

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll get you whatever you need. You don’t have to worry about anything ever again,” Tony tells him and Peter believes it too.

*

Natasha is looking at Peter like she looked at that one guy from that band she likes that she ran into that one time. Tony can’t remember who it was on account of her taste in music is garbage so he refuses to listen to it. “You didn’t tell me your pretty little skater was Peter fucking _Parker_,” she says, throwing her hands up.

Tony shrugs, “didn’t seem relevant to your plot line,” he says, laughing as he dodges the shoe she throws at him. Peter laughs a little too, looking comfortable and happy in the pretty light pink cashmere sweater Tony got him.

“Not relevant to my _plot line_? Oh my god I’m going to kill you,” she says, running after him and Tony’s got no choice but to dodge her, running off in the last direction he saw Bucky in. Thankfully he’s not far off.

“Deal with your insane wife,” he yells at him as he runs past. Bucky happens to have fast reflexes and he scoops Natasha from the floor despite her protests and squirming.

“If you don’t drop me _right_ now I will go _Bobbit_ on your ass,” she tells him and she looks pretty serious about it too. Tony winces but hey, its not his dick so he’s not terribly concerned.

Bucky looks conflicted though, giving Tony a panicked look before giving Natasha the same look. Then he turns to Peter, who looks amused. “Let her go, this seems like it could be fun to watch,” he says and Bucky shrugs.

“Yeah, sounds good,” he says, clearly looking for an excuse to save his own dick.

“Who do you work for?” he snaps as he runs off, Nat hot on his heels.

“I’m not getting involved in whatever this is,” Bucky yells back. God damn flake. Tony might be pissed if it weren’t reasonable to be more afraid of Natasha than him. Out of the two of them she’s considerably less forgiving.

*

Peter is looking around Tony’s room, _their_ room he guesses, in awe when Natasha finds him. Something tells him she’s dangerous and its not just the way she moves, clearly aware of her own body in a way that Peter is sure isn’t due to playing a spot. That and she looks about ready to kill anyone at a moment’s notice.

She eyes him, considering him for a moment before she seems to soften some. “The thing you need to know about Tony is that he’s one hundred percent in or one hundred percent out. Probably his worst flaw and there are _way_ more where that came from,” she says. “I hope you’re prepared for that.”

Yeah, Peter already knows about the whole in or out thing, he’s currently living it. No one spends thousands of dollars on a skating outfit because they’re only kind of interested. “I don’t mind that,” he says honestly because he doesn’t. Whatever Tony’s deal is Peter likes the way he feels with him, the way Tony makes him feel like he’s actually _worth_ something.

“You sure? Because his annoying tendency to love people gets old fast,” she says.

“You kind of sound like a sociopath. No offense,” he says.

Natasha shrugs, “I take that as a compliment. Means I can get the job done and I don’t feel bad about like like Tony does,” she says _far_ too casually and Peter suspects he’s about to learn what Tony’s deal actually is.

“And that _is_?” he asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Natasha,” Tony says from the doorway somewhat harshly. “Get out of my room.” He kind of sounds like a child but its pretty clear he and Natasha have a very... _sibling_ like relationship. Not that he knows what that’s like but Ned has told him horror stories of locking his brother in the basement because he irritated him or some other thing. He hasn’t talked to Ned in forever too so he should probably call him.

“Tell your boy toy you’re a mob boss so he doesn’t get blind sighted by it,” she says, patting his shoulder on the way out. Tony grits his teeth, glaring after her and-

“_What_?”

Tony sighs, stepping forward and Peter _knows_ he should step back but he doesn’t. “Baby,” Tony says and he takes another step forward when Peter doesn’t move. “Its... complicated,” he says eventually.

Peter still doesn’t move and he knows he should, should get the hell out of dodge but he can’t bring himself to go, not when he likes Tony so much. Not when it feels like he’s just entered into a fairytale and this is real life, there’s bound to be snags that a Disney story would never portray.

“What exactly does that mean?” he asks, unsure what to even _ask_ here.

Tony takes another quick few steps forward and circles his arms around Peter’s waist. He leans into it, smiling when Tony runs his hands up and down his back. “I’ll be honest and say its probably better you didn’t know. Saves you from having to deal with being interrogated by cops,” he says softly. Also, Peter thinks, saves him from giving away any information to someone who might want to see Tony taken out of the picture. Whatever picture that might be. Ned’s going to tell him his thing for bad boys has gotten wildly out of hand and-

“I want a divorce,” he says.

Tony, the poor thing, looks confused. “We aren’t married. Yet,” he says, smiling softly down at Peter.

He grins back, happy. “Not to you, no. From Quent,” he says, laughing a little.

The elated look on Tony’s face has Peter erasing any worry he has about Tony’s extra curricular activities. He can deal with that later, if ever. Right now Tony lifts him into the air and Peter wraps his legs around Tony’s waist and kisses him soft and slow in the way he’s learned Tony likes. Tony makes him happy and he’s sure he can make Tony happy too.

**Author's Note:**

> [My writing Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/spidercakes)


End file.
